Death
by xSCE94x
Summary: Damon is Elena's Guardian Angel, he protects her from harms way. When Elena finds herself in a position where she needs to get away and think, Damon is hit with the meaning HELL ON EARTH.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh Damon!" Elena glared at him, his stubbornness annoying her.  
"I said no! Your not going, IT IS DANGEROUS. Alright? End of conversation."  
"Wanna bet? I'm going whether you like it or not!"  
"No your not! You won't get past me and if you manage it, I'll drag you back, even if it's screaming!"  
"I need space! Away from YOU!"  
"You know where your house is, have your damn space there!"  
"I can't stand you at the moment!" She yelled at him, throwing her hands up in frustration.  
"N'awhhh, should I call Stefan back here?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Go...screw...yourself." She clenched her jaw, storming out of the Boarding House as she slammed the door shut behind her.

* * *

"You need to figure out what you feel for him honey." Bonnie explained, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.  
"Hatred?" The brunette hissed, glaring at the floor.  
"Wrong. Opposite emotion AND much stronger." Caroline told her, shrugging as if it were obvious.  
"What? No! Your crazy and delusional!"  
"No! You are! How much longer are YOU going to deny it for!?"  
"I..." Elena muttered in confusion.  
"Stefan is gone Elena. He is... gone." Bonnie told her, "You know he's gone."  
"I can't think here." Elena whispered, feeling defeated and tired.  
"Go away for a while." The blonde suggested.  
"Damon won't allow it."  
"Well... what if Damon doesn't... have to know?" Bonnie responded, quirking an eyebrow as Elena and Caroline looked at eachother, trading glances.

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Elena asked them, looking around the airport. It was buzzing with people.  
"Because Damon is drumming the bad feelings into your head. Were at the airport now... so.."  
"So, you might as well go." Bonnie interupted Caroline quickly.  
"I guess so. I guess... yeah. So... you guys will cover for me... with Damon?"  
"We will try our best or Bonnie will witchify his ass for real."  
"Got that right girl." Bonnie nodded, " Have fun and think! Please be safe, huh?"  
"I will!" Elena laughed, waving, "Bye!"

Elena walked away from them, passing through the gate as she boarded the plane. Caroline and Bonnie sighed as they looked at eachother, worry crossing both their features.

"Do you know how were dealing with Damon?" Bonnie asked.  
"Nope, do you?'  
"Nope!"

* * *

They stood at Damon's front door, knowing they had nothing to lose and they both knocked simultaneously. The door was pulled open as Damon stared at them, annoyance showing.

"What do you two want? Where's Elena?" He raised an eyebrow, looking in between them.  
"Uh... we... wanted to hang! Yeah! Elena is at home!" The blonde exclaimed, grinning.  
"So, we thoguht we'd come here?" Bonnie bit her lip, hoping he didn't think too much into it.  
"You've left Elena alone... at home... to come... here?" He frowned.  
"Timeout!" The blonde shouted, Damon and Bonnie jumping from the sudden outburst.  
"Yes. Right, she needed a timeout." Bonnie nodded and smiled.  
"Uhm...come in?" He looked at them suspicious as they stepped inside past him.

They both let out breaths as they dropped onto the couch, searching for the remote. Finding it, they turned the television on nd got comfortale, looking as the screen came buzzing on.

"Sure. Make yourself at home." Damon snarked, rolling his eyes.  
"You love our company." Caroline smiled as he gulped back his bourbon.  
"Yes, I...just... LOVE... it." He walked on into the kitchen.  
"So far, so good." Bonnie murmured, letting her head fall back.  
"This is going to be harder than I thought."  
"You think? He's like a lie detector."  
"She owes us... BIG TIME."  
"Who owes you?" Damon appeared in front of them.  
"Uh..." The brunette stared up at him like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Bar...bie?"

Bonnie looked at Caroline, raising her eyebrows in confusion as she smiled innocently. Damon looked between them, shaking his head slowly as he was just as confused as Bonnie.

"Barbie owes you? Were taking about a doll, right?"  
"Who else!" She smiled, shrugging.  
"So, why?" He shook his head, "Does a barbie doll owe you blondie?"  
"Uhh..."  
"Style!" Bonnie cut in wide eyed, "She obviously stole Caroline's style!  
"I'm sure she's older than she is?" He responded, furrowing his brows.  
"Uhh..."  
"Oh look, the news! I LOVE the news!" Caroline shouted.  
"There is something seriously wrong with you two." He commented, shaking his head.

Shaking his head, he sat on the chair as he refilled his glass with bourbon. Looking at eachother, they smiled, leaning back into the couch as they began watching the news together.

"Our worst news in a while, were sorry to report. Plane 354 has had an unfortunate tumble for the worse as it crashed. There are no reports of survivors."  
"3...354...?" Bonnie whispered, feeling sick as she looked over at Caroline.  
"No! No!" Caroline's eyes filled with tears, "NO!"  
"What's wrong with you two? Look I know crashes are... really... upsetting..."  
"You don't understand." Bonnie got up, tears falling, "Damon..."  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Why are you two crying in my living room?" He questioned.  
"El...e...na... she isn't home. We lied." Caroline whispered, tears falling rapidly.  
"What? Where is she then?" He glared at both of them.

"She...she was..." Shaking her head, she stared at him, "She was on that flight."  
"What did you just say?" He slowly got up from his seat.  
"She got on the flight this morning. She was... she said she needed to get away."  
"No... no." He shook his head, threading his fingers through his hair, not believing it.  
"She can't be dead!" The blonde cried out.  
"Get out!" Damon shouted, glaring at the both of them.  
"Damon..." Bonnie looked at him.  
'That wasn't a question. OUT NOW." His blue orbs filled with pain and anger.

Bonnie wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulders as she led her out of the house and shut the door behind them. Damon threw his glass into the fire as it roard, tears filling his eyes.

"Your not dead," He whispered agonized, "Your not."

He fell onto his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. Why oh why Elena? Why don't you listen? Covering his face with his hands, he held back a cry. So this is what hell felt like.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, this is the LAST new story for now anyway :D Let me know what ya think :)

Shauna  
xxx


	2. Chapter 2

What a mess. The rooms were covered from top to bottom with empty bottles of bourbon lying around everywhere. The tables, couches, fireplace, counters, floors, beds. They were just everywhere you looked. He sat on the chair, his eyes lifeless, his body limp as he stared at the wall. It had been two days since he found out that Elena was dead and being honest, he felt like it was him who had died. He felt empty, his heart was squeezing every last living breath out of him. The alcohol only numbed the pain, it didn't help him feel any better. He just wanted to run back time and not to of had that fight with her. It was his fault she was sneaking away, it was his fault she needed space. If only he wasn't such a dick, she'd walk in with her stupid little pout, those doe brown eyes and remarkably snappy mouth, but nothing. He'd never see her again and that's what hurt the most. Those beautiful brown eyes were now only a memory.

"Oh Lena..." Damon whispered hoarsely, his blue eyes building up with tears again as he got up from the chair and dragged his feet toward the staircase, knowing he needed to lie down and sleep or he would do something he would regret. Moving upstairs at vampire speed, he groaned and collapsed onto the bed weakly, not having enough strength as drink had been his only recent intake lately, not blood. Closing his eyes, he inhaled as he felt like he was sinking into the bed. Man, was his mind playing tricks on him or what. He hated feeling broken.

"God, my head."

Rolling over onto his side, he groaned and forced his eyes open, his vision blurry as he seen his phone sitting on the bedside cabinet. His phone. He hadn't looked at it in a long while, the last time must of been when Elena walked out on him. Letting out a shaky breath, he reached over, lifting it as he looked at the screen. 20 missed calls. Blondie, Blondie, Blondie, Witchy, Blondie, Witchy, Witchy, Blondie, Elena...? What? He sat up so fast, he thought he might get whiplash. When was this missed call!? Looking at the date, he seen it had been on the day of the plane crash. What if? Wait, a voicemail... from Elena. Pressing buttons on his phone, he put it onto loud speaker and played the message, staring at the phone with wide eyes.

"Hey Damon, it's me... Elena. Of course you know it's me, I'm always calling," She told him with a small laugh, "Look, I wanted to tell you that I'm on a flight away from Mystic Falls, I'm going away for a little while, just for some space. I wasn't going to tell you, it was suppose to be a secret but I feel like I needed, really needed to tell you. I told Bonnie and Caroline to cover for me, please... please don't blame them. It was me, I told them too. God, I hate disobeying you but when your a dick, I wanna strike out and annoy you more. I don't know what it is. I just, need to figure out some things ya know? About us. What I feel for you. At the moment, I'm beyond confused and I know I feel a magnetic pull to you and I needed to get away to clear my head. Again, I'm so sorry. I don't know when I'll be back and PLEASE do not try to find me, the reason I'm leaving is because I need space. Try not to kill the population of Mystic Falls."

A sigh echoed over the phone as silence filled the air, Damon's eyes were filled with tears, his eyebrows furrowed as he listened intently for more, hoping to hear more of her voice.

"I miss you Damon. Maybe I even lo... I, I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

The phone line went dead as he slowly put the phone down, tears making their way down his cheeks as he rubbed his hand over his face, staring at the ceiling, his eyes filled with pain. She felt something for him. Something beyond what he was, she wanted to think about them? As... THEM together? A magnetic pull? She missed him, maybe she even... loved him...?

* * *

Bonnie knocked on the door slowly, tears threatening to erupt, but she kept it together, knowing she was going to have to be the strong one here. The door opened as Jeremy smiled at Bonnie, pulling her into a tight hug, which she returned immediately. How did she break Elena's death to him? He had no idea she was going away either, especially on the plane that her unfortunately crashed. How did she tell him he had no family left? Pulling away, he ushered her in and closed the door over.

"What brings you here Bonnie? You know Elena went away right?" Fixing the coats, he turned to her, raising an eyebrow as he walked through to the kitchen.  
"Yeah. I know. I'm here to see you... Jeremy." She answered, following him through to the kitchen as she stared at pictures, while passing by.  
"Oh. well I'm all ears. If you need anything, I'm right here for ya." Sitting on a stool, he looked at her, giving her a genuine smile as she let out a breath.  
"This is hard for me to say and I really don't know how to." Standing on the other side of the counter, she pressed her hands on the countertop, feeling like she'd faint.  
"What is it Bonnie? You know you can talk to me about anything." Jeremy frowned, watching her as he leaned across the counter, taking her hand in his, "Talk to me."  
"Elena's not coming back... Jeremy." Bonnie blurted out straight away as he furrowed his eyebrows, watching her intently.  
"What do you mean she's not coming back? She told me she was only going away for a while to think. So, she's suddenly staying away, why?"

Bonnie took a shaky breath and looked down as she closed her eyes. This was going to be much harder than she thought. He was going to be just as bad as Damon's outburst, speaking of Damon, was he still alive? She really had to check, she was sure Elena would haunt her if she didn't go and check. Shaking her head, she looked into his eyes with a sigh.

"Jeremy, Elena... she's dead." Bonnie told him, her voice breaking as he stared at her, his eyes mixed with emotions.  
"What? What do you mean Elena's dead!?" Jeremy questioned, raising his voice.  
"The plane that she got on, it crashed. It was on the news, I didn't know how to tell you Jeremy, but that was her plane. Elena is dead. She's not coming back."  
"No! I don't believe you!" He shouted, feeling himself shatter at the mention of his sister as he turned around, punching the nearest wall, "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"  
"Jer..."  
"No! She's not dead Bonnie! She isn't!" Jeremy shouted, tears falling down his face as she swallowed.  
"Jeremy." Going over, she pulled him into a hug as he hugged her tightly, grabbing on for dear life, letting sobs rack his body.  
"She's not dead." He whispered hoarsely.

Bonnie swallowed, tears falling down her own cheeks as she held him closer, rubbing her hand up and down his back, trying to give him comfort. Obviously, she knew it wouldn't make him feel better. She'd just told him that he'd lost his sister, that he'd never see her again, it was worse since she was the only remaining family he had left. What was he going to do now?

* * *

Looking around himself, Damon bit his lip and let out a small breath as he drained the last of the blood bag, throwing it into the trash. The house was cleaned from top to bottom. Ever since hearing Elena's voicemail, he had seemed to pick up. He couldn't understand it, but he felt better, happier and it was just from hearing her voice. Sure, he'd listened to it over 20 times at most, but just hearing what she had to say to him, gave him some sort of comfort, even if they weren't said to his face, she said them to HIM. That's all that really mattered.

"Damon, are you in there!?" He looked up, hearing Caroline's voice and frowned. What did blondie want?  
"Come in if you dare!" He called back, rolling his eyes as he poured himself a bourbon, falling into the armchair.

Caroline stormed in, Bonnie behind her as she quietly shut the door over and followed Caroline. Looking around, the blonde frowned as she looked over at Damon with a shake of the head.

"What?" He questioned.  
"You haven't moved from here for DAYS! You gotta go outside." She told him, crossing her arms.  
"I'll go without my ring." He told her, a smirk on his lips as she narrowed her eyes.  
"Not funny! You can't go all depressed! Look, we all sad Elena is dead, jeez Bonnie had to break it to Jeremy! Your not the only one hurting!"

"Oh, I'm not hurting." He told her, crossing his arms as she looked confused.  
"Your... not?"  
"Nope and you know why?" Rising to his feet, he knocked back his bourbon, placing the glass back down as he pointed at Bonnie, "Because your going to bring her back."  
"What? I can't!?" Bonnie told him, wide eyed.  
"Yes you can, your a witch for crying out loud. Use your hocus pocus, bring Elena back from the dead, NOW."  
"Damon, that's impossible," Caroline told him, "We can't bring Elena back."  
"You can and your going to." He told them, narrowing his eyes as Caroline and Bonnie looked at eachother.

* * *

Damon and Caroline watched as Bonnie was at on a cushion in the middle of the floor, surrounded by crystals a she had a bowl in front of her, Elena's thing in it, burning away from the fire as the brunette chanted, murmuring words under her breath that weren't known to Caroline or Damon. He watched, his hope building up by the second. He know he shouldn't feel like that, but something was nudging at him to keep it up, keeping going for it. The fire burned out as Bonnie looked up at them, a hard look on her face, her eyes full of confusion.

"It didn't work." She told them, not understand as a realization was hitting her.  
"No shit, she's not here!" Damon groaned, covering his face with his hands, "Try again!"  
"Damon, I can't!"  
"Why not!?"  
"Because she isn't dead!" Bonnie shouted, rising to her feet as she glared at him.  
"What?" He slowly moved his hands from his face, the frown from his face falling as he stared at her.  
"The spell didn't work because she's alive Damon. Elena is alive."

* * *

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed! :D

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The air was warm, breezy, calm. The palm trees' swayed in the wind. The sun shined brightly, so bright that it could blind anyone who tried to stare it down. The sand blew against the brunette's face, causing her to squint and moan in discomfort as she rolled onto her back. Opening her eyes, she let out another moan as she seen the blue sky, the white puffy clouds and the ray of sunlight shining down on her. What? Where was she? Sitting up fast, she looked around wide eyed and gasped. Where the hell was she?

The wind blew against her as she slowly staggered to her feet in confusion. Looking around, she seen the sea, the beach, the palm trees', sand and a beach house? In the middle of an island? The island being in the middle of the ocean!? Feeling her head, she swallowed and rubbed her eyes. Oh, she was awake all right. But, she remembered the plane, she was sure it crashed. How could she get out without any injury? Rubbing her hand down her arm, she let out a breath.

"Hello? Hello!?" Elena called out, turning around towards the house as she looked for any sign of moving life.

No, this isn't how it was suppose to be. She lived in a world full of vampires and wanted to escape. She was the doppleganger and decided she needed a break. She was strong. She was independent Slowly moving her feet through the sand, she stared up at the house, her eyes wide with fear. She could do this. Of course she could. Swallowing the lump in her throat and looked around, Were they in the middle of nowhere...?

Going over, she slowly went up the stairs, wincing each time it creaked. Biting her lip, she looked, seeing a swingset and slowly knocked on the door, a shiver running through her body. Closing her eyes, she knocked again. She was Elena Gilbert, she would survive this. No matter what the cost, she would survive this. She would survive it and get back to Damon. The door opened as she went wide eyed. Oh, this was going to be bad.

* * *

The Boarding House was quiet. The place was spotless, the fire burning away as a bottle of bourbon sat on the table with a glass awaiting aside it. Damon walked in from the kitchen and sat down, lifting the glass as he took a sip and let out a breath. The good news is that Elena is alive. Or so the witch says. The problem is, how long is she going to be alive for?

Running his fingers through his hair, he grabbed the laptop from the side that Caroline had left and continued his search on the crash. There had to be something. Where it crashed at least? Typing on the computer, he looked through the pages and bit his lip, reading. God, if Elena was alive? What was she doing? How was she coping? Just knowing he wasn't there was driving him mad. When he seen her, she was getting a piece of his mind, whether she like it or not.

"Come on."

Leaning back into the seat, he read a local news website and nodded slowly, reading it closely, taking in every detail. The plane disappeared off radar, indicating a problem. Their guessing that it crashed. Why couldn't the witch do a location spell? It was easy. Biting his lip, he grabbed his phone, calling Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I need you over here pronto. Bring Jeremy Gilbert, I'm gonna need him too."

Hanging up, he looked back at the page and flipped his phone open, looking at his background picture. Elena sleeping in his bed. Unfortunately, not in a way he liked to think. They were having a movie day in his room and she fell asleep. He didn't wanna forget her face and took a picture. Sighing, he leaned his head back. I'll find you Elena. I will.

* * *

The brunette was stiff as a brick, sitting on the wood bench inside the house in the lounge room. She didn't know what to do. When the door was answered, she came to face with a guy, but no, it wasn't just ANY guy. It was Klaus. That was JUST her luck. Why was she here with Klaus? Why was Klaus here? She didn't check him off as an island guy. She needed to get home. Letting out a shaky breath, she looked around, waiting for Klaus to come back to wherever he had disappeared too.

"Hello? Klaus?" Getting up, she made her way through the house, growing nervous and impatient as she looked around for him.

Hearing a noise, she turned around as she let out a scream and covered her hands over her chest, trying to calm herself down. Klaus stood staring at her, a smirk on his face as he chuckled and shook his head.

"Easy there love. I'm not gonna eat you." Klaus walked back into the lounge room as Elena slowly swallowed.  
"H..how did I get here? I was on a plane away from Mystic Falls." Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at him.  
"I know you were, because so was I." He told her, turning around with a grin.  
"What?"

* * *

The boat sailed smoothly, the water was calm, a little roughness here and there, but you could say that about everything, even a person. That included Damon Salvatore. Looking out at the view, he let out a breath as he heard the bickering behind him, causing him to turn around. Bonnie and Caroline sat moaning as baby Gilbert sat between them, looking like he

wanted to kill himself. Damon laughed, turning around again as he looked out. Be safe Elena. I'll find you. I promise.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this was REALLY short :S Lack of imagination it appears :( Have fun watching TVD tonight :D

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
